


you're waiting for me

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [12]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Complete, Dick Jokes, Drabble, M/M, References to Spanking, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q gives James something to look forward to when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're waiting for me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** snogging in front of the fire  
>  **Words:** 186 words

His cell beeped; he had a text message. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, James looked at the message. It was a simple picture of a roaring fire. Of course it was of the one in his flat. Q had sent it.

' _Breaking and entering, are we?_ '

The response was quick. ' _Merry Christmas to you too._ '

' _I hope I find something under the tree._ '

What followed that was a picture of a very small, almost sad looking tree that looked like it had been decorated in a rush. Q's hand was in the frame this time, pointing at the empty space beneath it.

' _You get a tree. Good enough?_ '

' _Cut that one down yourself?_ '

' _I thought it would match your prick. ;)_ '

' _Perhaps I should take you over my knee for your youthful impertinence._ '

' _;) Can't wait. Do bring my equipment back in one piece, 007. And have a good Christmas._ '

James smiled, despite the cold that was seeping in through his damp clothes. At the very least, he had something good to look forward to when this mission concluded – whenever that might be. ' _Make sure that fire is going when I get back._ '

**FIN.**


End file.
